danksquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Unok
Unok is the legendary supreme leader of TG Wiki and many others. Personality There is little known about his personality, but he seems to be a methodical person. Plot MLP Raid Arc There was a great battle between Unok and Codbrony. Codbrony suddenly joined TG Wiki chat and kicked 3 Swaggots out of the chat at once. Unok attempted to kick Codbrony out of the chat, but Codbrony told him to take things seriously, and he banned him from chat. Everytime Unok unbanned himself and came back to the chat, Codbrony banned him from chat before Unok would do so. Then Unok disabled chat function, so that Codbrony would stop banning him from chat. Codbrony took out a banhammer quinque Banon which was made from a SSS bureaucrat who failed to listen to his orders when he was only 19 years old, and the quinque had never been used before. He used the quinque to globally range-block his IP adresses. Unok was frustrated. Old McDonald came to Unok's message wall and encouraged him to live even without being stylish. Unok resolved his mental issues. He re-logged into his account using an IP addresses which was completely different from his old ones. He enabled the chat function to enter the chat. Harostar, remaining in the chat, promised him that she would see him later. Unok took advantage of the small window of opportunity and he destroyed Codbrony's quinque. Unok declared the battle over, but Codbrony charged him and stabbed him with his broken quinque. Codbrony asked whether Unok had no intent of banning him, which Unok affirmed. Codbrony mused that in his 18 years as a global staff, he had never faced an opponent he could not ban. Once more, he asked Unok whether he would really not ban him off. Unok confirmed his decision once more. Codbrony banned himself globally with an expiry time of infinite. Unok was horrified and rushed towards Codbrony. Codbrony told him that he and other global staff were dying from gaucamole, and he had always hated his existence, seeing himself as someone who only knew how to ban everyone. Codbrony's account was disabled and Unok cried holding him in his arms. Shortly after Codbrony died, Dolphin Knight and chat moderators approached to Unok. Unok told Dolphin Knight that he banned Codbrony, but Dolphin Knight checked ban log and he found that Unok did not ban him. Crying chat moderators came to Codbrony's message wall and posted farewell messages. Unok asked Dolphin Knight if he was dying from gaucamole. He answered that he was just a mere admin. Unok asked him for permission to say his farewell to Codbrony, then he silently agreed by showing his poker face. Unok recited an excerpt from the poem "Song of the Old Ainu" in Codbrony's honor and says how thankful he is to Codbrony, who he refers to as his teacher and father. Then he obtained a platinum star upon his name. Powers & Abilities In spite of being hardly active in TG Wiki, he possesses a great power to found many wikis and rule other admins and users. However, his power is below Codbrony's and Harmless Whale's. Category:Characters Category:Artificial one-eyed ghoul Category:Male (speculated) Category:Alive Category:TG Wiki Category:Admin Category:SSS rated Category:SSS rated Admin Category:Half-kakuja Category:Founder Category:Rinkaku User Category:Leader Category:Leader of the TG Wiki Category:Founder of the TG Wiki Category:TG Wiki member